


Goodbye my Hume, My Leading Man

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Giza Plains, Ivalice, Romance, Tragedy, burial, dalmasca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: Fran and Balthier always knew she would outlive him; but saying goodbye is still hard





	Goodbye my Hume, My Leading Man

You had been ill for a while now.

Your usually grinning mouth remained frowning. Frowning never did suit you, you were too beautiful. And those eyes, those eyes that brimmed with confidence had darkened for the last few months. You seemed so frail, unlike the untouchable Sky Pirate persona you had adopted, unlike the cheeky Sky Pirate I had fallen in love with. You had acted so much in your short life that you became the characters... but I can't help but wonder... is that what you wanted? After all, you was trying to erase Ffamran from Archadia. Guess that's another thing we have in common... we both erased our pasts too.

We both knew this would happen. There would be no growing old together for us. Not for the first time since meeting you, I curse my race's long life span.

We were a story to behold, you and I. That's what you would always tell me when I felt weak and alone. Neither of us had a place to go. You never wanted to speak of your reasons so I never pushed. As for me, well I can't even remember why I turned my back on the Wood, nor do I care. We had the perfect life. No home, the world was our oyster. There's nothing you would let get in your way. You promised me the world and you delivered time and time again during our short relationship.

You never did like it when I called our relationship short. We was together for most of your life, but you could never understand about how it was just like blinking on the scale of mine. I never told you this, but I never stopped wishing to become a Hume just like you. We wanted children, and I could give you them, but the idea of the father of our family passing before the rest of us was too much to bear. Besides we had so much fun together, the life of pirates. It wasn't much but we were happy. We had the skies, determination and each other. Our devotion to one another knew no bounds.

There's nothing I would trade those memories for, well maybe except to have you back. I never did make you realise how special you made me feel. Sure I towered over you, but when I got self-conscious you always told me it meant there was more of me to love and more for you to admire. And sometimes you would do just that; you'd stop talking and just stare. It used to make me uncomfortable but once I realised what you was doing I loved it. You said you loved tall girls. You used to stroke my white animal ears and tell me what a 'fascinating' creature I was, that you never got enough of me or learning about my 'magnificent' abilities. You used to disappear in the night while I was still sleeping and return with jewels galore that you would shower me with. I tried my best to return the favour but it never seemed good enough in my eyes, it astounded me that the greedy pirate you acted like only wanted something like a cooked meal from me and nothing more.

''What's mine is yours.'' you used to tell me, yet you wouldn't let it work the other way. That was our favourite play argument... you could give me gifts and share everything yet I couldn't do the same for you. You were nowhere near as selfish as you acted, not to me at least. Oh and you loved making me blush didn't you. I secretly loved it too but you knew my pride always was and probably always would be my biggest issue. You even surprised me with your tenderness, especially on our nights alone when I could hold your paler and smaller body to mine and it was like we were the only two people in the world. True love was always felt on those naked nights, for us and no one else. You have always had a way with words, and in those nights you held none of them back. Those were the nights I lived for.

I'm glad you're not sick anymore. You hated it when I fussed over you, but I wanted to do my best to take care of you. So I am sorry for that, but I'm not at the same time. I'm glad I was by your side at the end. You could barely keep your eyes open to look at me but you still clasped my hand with all your feeble strength. On the last day we barely said a word to each other, we knew this was our last night. I just laid there and held you. I preferred it that way. I know most girls prefer to be held, but considering our differing races and abilities I always felt like the protective one. It felt like the tighter I wrapped around you, the more I could anchor you to this world. But alas, that was not how our play ended.

I'd thought of this day a lot, even before you got sick. I know we denied our fate and as young as we were, thought we'd deal with it and everything would be okay. But - honestly - I'd always secretly hoped that a battle or some lucky bounty hunters would claim our lives rather than natural deaths. Not that I would make it easy for them obviously, after all nobody wants to die. I never told you this because I knew what your reaction would have been. You did make me laugh when you said that you was glad it was illness and not old age that got you because then I'd remember you as the handsome devil you are. I could not agree more with the handsome statement. Sure Vaan and Basch may have thought of you as vain, but I understood. You only had yourself in your life before you met me because you turned your back on everyone else from your past. You took care of yourself as best you could and kept your esteem high by any means necessary. I guess that habit never left. But I loved that confident air around you; when I was with you I always felt that I could take on the world.

For a little while my mind drifts to when I almost died of Mist Poisoning. For a second I wish I had, if I'd have known you would get so ill not long after Ashe's coronation. I would have forced you to leave me behind, even if it meant threatening you, then I could be on the other side of that spirit barrier right now waiting for you with open arms. One thing I adored about you was that you almost seemed to enjoy being with a girl stronger than you. That would damage most men's pride but you revelled in it. You loved seeing my limits, particularly in battle. 

But now what? What do I do once my love departs and I'm alone once again? I'm not good with loneliness. I guess I could go see my sisters? But what do I do about the Balthier-size hole in my heart that'd be left, the one only you could fill?

Well, you being the clever sweetheart that you are answered that for me with your last breath.

''Fran, live... for me,'' turning yourself to face me you continue, ''It's your turn to take the stage beautiful.'' With that, your diseased eyes closed for the final time, that tender smile still gracing your face.

Did you know I had been thinking about leaving with you? Being reckless in battle, crashing the Strahl.... Mist poisoning. Did you recognize that sadness building in me? Oh my, how many nights did you torment yourself about it without me knowing? But yes, yes I will live for you. Nobody will ever take your place, that is a promise I can keep for the rest of my days. Balthier, you have taken my heart to the grave with you, keep it safe until I am forced to join you on the other side. Until then I will continue and finish what we started. I will live a life that you would be proud of. I want you to watch over me so we have so much to talk about once I pass on too.

I'm alone again, in my arms lies an empty shell. But you're alone too; wherever you are. I will face this loneliness, just the same way you must my darling. That spiritual barrier to the afterlife won't last forever, we'll be together again one day. And what a glorious day that will be! The thought of seeing you healthy and happy again makes my heart swell with happiness.

Carrying you out of our bedroom aboard the ship into the marshlands, I set about making you somewhere to rest forevermore. My powerful claws make a rectangular grave for you in no time inside the moist earth. The Rains have begun in the Giza Plains. It feels fitting - the Sky mourning her Sky Pirate.

I lay a blanket at the bottom of the grave - you always did hate your clothes getting dirty - then I put another sheet over the top of your wet corpse. Kneeling at the top of this grave I look down at you, offering a silent prayer to whatever powers that be begging them to keep you safe until we can be reunited. A few of my tears fall and splatter the blanket, indistinguishable amongst the raindrops, a piece of me getting buried with you. That thought makes me smile.

I am sorry my darling, you hated it when I cried. You always told me I was too beautiful to show such sorrow. Wiping my eyes I rise to my feet, throw some flowers down to you then set about burying you. Of course I am gentle. The disturbed mud is the only sign of your resting place but I know it won't last for long - this is marshland after all. I've gathered some stones to place them around the edges of the pit. I would place jewels there - a more befitting gesture to my leading man - but I don't want anyone stealing them from you. I do not intend to return here ever again so I cannot maintain the bittersweet beauty of this place. I am sorry, truly, but this will be the last time I see you or this place. If I want to keep my promise to you about living then I can not see this place or your grave again. If I do it will shatter my resolve and that would be a disgrace to your memory and everything you stood for. I am no longer the lost naive Viera you met, I can and will carry on. After all, it's only a shell under there right? I'll be with you soon.

Maybe I do have a very long life ahead of me, but we have all of eternity after this mortal body has long turned to dust. If I think of it that way then it's just a waiting game until I can hold you in my arms again. I shall not fear Death, for Death would lead me back to you, but I shall not seek it either.

Placing some more flowers on top of the disturbed earth, I bow to you and blow a kiss to where your body lies. Goodbye my Hume, my leading man. Take care of yourself wherever you are.

Until we meet again.


End file.
